mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Calliope
|intro = |first = 6014 |title = ??? of ??? |age = 8 solar sweeps (?) |screenname = uranianUmbra |client = ? |style = normal pUnctUation. british spelling. only capitalizes U. Uses emoticons incorporating the letter u such as ^u^, u_u, and :U. Will occasionally incorporate tildes (~) into emoticons such as ~_u and :u~. Encases actions in angle brackets, such as . Encases words in asterisks (*) for *emphasis*. |zodiac = Ophiuchus/Caduceus (?) |specibus = ? |fetch = ? |relations = undyingUmbrage - "Brother" Patron Troll of the post-scratch kids (?) |planet = ? |theme = The Thirteenth Hour (?) |pesterlogs = Act 6/1= |-|6/2= (2 pp.) (3 pp.) |-|6/3= }} is an alien player from an unknown session of the game. She has that she is a female troll and she appears to have grey skin and the typical orange horns (in a distinct wavy shape resembling the two snakes of her chat symbol). Her sleeves are dark green and one features a bright red 9, 6, or half of the cancer sign. She could possibly be considered the patron troll of all the post-scratch kids. Her with Jake includes details of her alien family structure that are consistent with what is known of troll development. As with her previously revealed with Jane, she is referred to as a female alien, and uses aphorisms characteristic of female gender in Western culture (e.g. calling the kids "darling" and "lovely"). Dirk explains to Jake that the chat client allowing him and Roxy to communicate with Jake and Jane was given to him by an "alien friend" in conversation. This more than likely implies that UU is the one who sent it to them, and that she did so as a means to set up the foundation for their session. She later admits to Dirk that she is a fan of their story and near obsessed with them. She also admits to having written fan fiction about them, including fan fiction of the romantic kind. It is believed uranianUmbra first appeared at the end of the flash. At the end of the flash, a terminal with a caduceus symbol can be seen, which also serves as her chat symbol and may be her personal symbol. shows a pair of troll-like hands, and the screen displays Alternian text that reads "Click > to continue". If one were to read this as one reads English, this text would seem to be backwards. Alternian, however, is read from right to left, and bottom to top, and therefore the text itself is not backwards at all. The terminal appears similar to the Homestuck Interface Devices used by Exiles, except with only one screen. Later on we see UU typing from that terminal. She claims that the terminal allows her to view the post-Scratch Homestuck Kids until a point in their session when Roxy blacks it out entirely. However, she suggests that she can still communicate through text. Her identity and whereabouts are currently unknown. Her session of the game may be separate from all four known sessions (the kids and trolls' pre-Scratch and post-Scratch sessions), but it is also possible she is one of the as yet unseen pre-Scratch troll players: the alternate-universe versions of the trolls' Ancestors who played the initial failed session. This could be the case since due to the pattern of connections between the universes (the post-scratch trolls' universe corresponding with the pre-scratch kids' as well as the pre-scratch trolls' corresponding with the post-scratch kids'). On the other hand, this is theory is somewhat unlikely because the shape of her horns do not match those of any known Troll. It is possible that she is from the universe the post-scratch kids are supposed to create, probably in keeping with the alternating theme (trolls create kids, kids create trolls) of the game. This would make sense since she is a troll found outside the other 12. She that her mythological role in her iteration of the game was one of the various classes always assigned to female players. Speculation Symbolism Both uranianUmbra and her "brother" undyingUmbrage are believed to be trolls that represent the constellation of Ophiuchus the Serpent Bearer. Opiuchus is a constellation that crosses Earth's ecliptic, but is not included amongst the twelve signs of the zodiac. It was once considered to be included in a new 14-member Zodiac (along with Cetus), but this idea never caught on in astrology. However, it became popular in Japan as part of a 13-member zodiac and it remains in use in the field of astronomy in dividing the night sky along with the 12 astrological signs. UU's symbol is seen to be a cross between the caduceus (☤), symbol of the Greek god Hermes, and the rod of Asclepius (which is otherwise known as the asklepion). Aside from being the messenger of the gods, Hermes was also the guardian of boundaries and the travelers who cross them. Asclepius, on the other hand, was a healer in Greek mythology. When he died, he became the constellation Opiuchus. In North America, the caduceus and asklepion are often confused for one another, where the former is used to symbolize the medical profession, while it is used to represent commerce elsewhere. While UU uses this symbol, uu uses the Japanese-preferred symbol for Ophiuchus which is a tilde superimposed over the letter U, a stylized symbol of a man holding a snake. UU's symbol may additionally be a reference to the myth of Tiresias, who was turned into a woman for (variously) seven or nine years by Hera as punishment for striking two copulating snakes with a staff. As Tiresias was a seer and prophet, this may be further evidence towards UU's identity as a Seer. Role in the game It's possible that in UU's own session, she is a Hero of Space. She has mentioned to Jane that she has dreamt on Prospit all her life, an ability that thus far has only been possessed by Two other players, both Heroes of Space themselves. Another fact to support this is that if UU's session is strictly two-player (the other being uu), then that would mean she is the session's hero of Space to fulfill the frog-breeding duties. It is arguable that her class may be different to any of the 12 seen so far. If she does share the same class as another character, then the only options available would be Maid, Witch, Seer or Sylph. This is because these are the only classes that could so far be called exclusively female; Rogues and Thieves have been said to lean toward females, but not exclusively. Given her vast knowledge of Sburb, a Seer would seem a likely candidate, although if she were a Sylph, the possibility of another Sylph of Space may hint again toward someone relating to Kanaya. As Tiresias (see above and below) was a seer and a prophet, this further supports UU's theorized identity as a Seer. Role in Troll Society The most popular supposition is that uranianUmbra is a 13th troll player, associated with the zodiac sign Ophiuchus. The additional constellation would also suggest some responsibility for bringing the kids' original session into existence, as her intercession also left a mark on the kids' universe (though it was with the other constellations). It is important to note that Karkat once stated that troll society recognizes 48 zodiac symbols, so UU and uu's symbols may be a part of these unmentioned symbols. Ptolemy in the 2nd century defined 48 constellations which may make up the troll's zodiac, Ophiucus being one of these 48. She types in a gray tone, similar to that of Karkat Vantas, it could be speculated that she has a mutant blood color like him. Another possibility based on an answer Andrew gave on Tumblr is her having lime blood. This would be a position in the hemospectrum between Sollux Captor and Nepeta Leijon (which is where Karkat would be, if his blood color was defined by the location of his constellation). It should be noted that lime blood also contrasts Karkat's candy-red blood. UU uses British/Commonwealth spellings and phrases, probably so that she can use the letter U more. Dirk Strider has commented on this, to the point where he wonders if she's pretending to be British. There is an exception, "favor", in , which is presumably Hussie's error (but you never know). One slang term referring to a British person is 'limey', which potentially reinforces the possibility of UU being a limeblooded troll. Relation to undyingUmbrage In her conversation with Dirk she talks about her "brother" who is supposed to be her client player, although she has offered to be his client instead. She stresses that he is not her brother in the sense that humans would understand it and they do not even have the same blood color - although they still have genetic similarity. This is consistent with much of what is known about troll biology. undyingUmbrage was first seen soon after UU went to sleep, in a later conversation UU had with Jane in Myststuck, she claims that uu made a mess of her house while she slept, being that UU and uu have never met in person Jane questions this which causes UU to change the topic. It is possible that she and her "brother" are in fact the same person, alternating between personalities in some troll-like fashion or other, as she claims that her "brother" made quite a mess in her room, despite the fact that she has never met him. Admittedly, this might simply be because of their client/server connection with uu starting the game while she was asleep. This would explain that he agreed to play the game, and why her room is a mess, because he would have full control over her surroundings. On the other hand, Jane is familiar with the Sburb's environment manipulation abilities leaving it unknown why UU would avoid answering questions on the matter. In the Complacency of the Learned films, the character of Calmasis was shown to have been with one cuff on each leg, one bearing uranianUmbra's symbol and the other bearing undyingUmbrage's symbol. Each side had a different colored background, UU a bright red, and uu a lime green. Relations to other characters UU's text color is also very similar to Karkat's: both are unusual choices of custom grays which differ slightly from the more common RGB-defined grays. In UU's color, the 6's from Karkat's color are replaced by 9's (#626262 becomes #929292); Karkat's symbol is an inverted 69. 92 happens to be the atomic number of uranium. Uranium is naturally silvery grey, but in some forms appears bright green, similar to the two colors of UU's chat symbol and also tying with the possibility of UU being a lime-blooded troll. of UU's conversations with Jane is an antithesis of Karkat's with Jade (as well as the between Kanaya and Aradia) further suggests a potential relationship between UU and Karkat. If Karkat , UU as a symbolic healer associated with Ophiuchus and as the antitheses to Karkat's consequences could possibly provide the cure. In nature, radium is found in uranium ores in trace amounts. Radium is used to treat cancer. One of her sleeves sports what could be half of the cancer sign in bright red, supporting a possible connection to Karkat. The cancer symbol also resembles the yin/yang symbol, and there is much to suggest that UU and Karkat are meant to be as yin and yang to one another. With regard to blood, red and green are complementary colors. She could also be the pre-Scratch version of the Sufferer if his gender were changed, given that the caduceus is also associated with various origin myths of the prophet Tiresias in which Tiresias changes sex from male to female and back again. The term "Uranian" is also an archaic term initially used as a label for gay and bisexual men, and later for individuals who are intersex or transgender. This term originated from a character in Plato's Symposium, who used the myth behind Aphrodite Urania to defend his mental and spiritual attraction to Socrates. This might tie in with the fact that there is no troll stigma against gay and lesbian romantic pairings and that while they clearly have gender roles, troll sexes have not been elaborated on. This makes it possible that gender is either malleable, or a matter of choice. Calmasis In addition to this, post-scratch Rose wrote a book in which UU's associated symbol is shown on the cover. The book is said to be about "an androgynous young apprentice, Calmasis, who throughout the series plays the roles of antihero and chief antagonist. Calmasis convinces fellow disciples to rebel against Zazzerpan's vaunted Complacency, and one by one hunts down each wizard. All twelve are killed but the Predicant Scholar himself, forcing a showdown." This could possibly connect to UU being both genders. The little we've seen of UU's outfit sports the same color scheme as Calmasis' clothes, namely bright red accents on dark green. It is possible that Calmasis represents both UU and uu, with one being the antihero and the other being the antagonist. In this scenario, it would be unclear as to which is which. Calmasis also references a prevalent fan speculation that UU is actually an antagonist. As noted previously, UU is something of an antithetical counterpart to the trolls, particularly Karkat. It therefore follows that since the rude Karkat turned out to be good, the seemingly kind UU could possibly be evil. This further led to speculation that she was an existing character; these speculations were seemingly proven wrong when parts of UU's actual appearance were shown. On the other hand, it is also speculated that UU is actually cosplaying and/or roleplaying as a troll, given her nature as an avatar for the fandom. In Act 6 Intermission 2, Andrew Hussie was seen dressed in UU's sign, horns, and gray face paint. Calmasis was also shown in shackles displaying both UU's and uu's chat symbols, set against a lime and bright red background. Trivia * Similar to how the previous trolls were based on common internet archetypes, UU is based on the MS Paint Adventures fandom; Andrew Hussie has referred to her as the obnoxious fandom avatar character. ** UU (and possibly uu) may also be a reference to character roleplayers who chat as opposite-gender and opposite-sex characters, or roleplayers who switch frequently between a multitude of accounts and fantrolls, if one or more common guesses about UU's gender irregularities and/or connection to uu are correct. *UU has yet to reveal to Jane and Jake her real name, suggesting to Jane that " ," because " " This suggests her identity is of significance to Jane, and that she may be someone that a member of Jane's session has already met, or will probably meet in the future. *The 4 universes that UU refers to are: the instance of the trolls' universe in which the Ancestors played Sgrub (A1), the instance of the trolls' universe in which the current trolls played Sgrub (A2), the instance of our universe in which the pre-scratch kids played Sburb (B1) and the instance of our universe in which the post-scratch kids will play Sburb (B2). *Most likely, as the kids and trolls' pesterchum handles are combinations of the A-C-G-T bases of DNA, this troll's obsession with the letter U is a reference to uracil, a nucleotide base that RNA contains in place of thymine (T). *UU's chumhandle may also tie with Uranian Astrology . *Umbra is Latin for “shadow”; in English, it can mean the same, but usually refers specifically to the darkest part of a shadow. *UU's client begins and ends with cheering, which is different from Trollian, Pesterchum and Bettybother which begin and cease with trolling, pestering and bothering, respectively. *There are two songs that could be clues to UU's identity: Unbreakable Union, and its remix: Umbral Ultimatum. Each song is played in a flash involving Becquerel, which could support UU's link to radioactivity (becquerels being a unit of radiation). *UU's typing quirk may be a reference to U and non-U english. *Karkat Vantas' typing color is directly in between that of UU and uu's. * that the knowledge Rose is compiling into a tome might be congruent to the information UU is supplying the Alpha kids with. * Andrew Hussie has been seen cosplaying in UU's supposed outfit. * It should be noted that on the , it reads; "What Pumpkin Music proudly presents coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A, the first of TWO albums to feature many incredibly fine musicians who haven't had a chance in the limelight until now." Hussie says "limelight", as it could tie into UU, since the title uses UU's quirk and could contribute to the speculation of UU's blood colour. Lastly, where it reads "the first of TWO albums..." it could also imply the pair of uranianUmbra and undyingUmbrage. * The hex code for UU's text color is #929292. 92 is the atomic number of Uranium, which is typically portrayed as glowing bright green, though when stable is a light grey color. Many references are made to Uranium, especially when cross-references with Becquerel and his songs are involved. * UU's horns look quite similar to the horns in the poster to the right in Gamzee's introduction page. Category:Homestuck Trolls